1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of storage systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to transaction recovery in storage systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Near Field Communication (NFC) is a technique that helps devices such as mobile phones establish radio communication by bringing the devices into close proximity. NFC facilitates various applications such as contactless transactions, data exchange, Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) tag scanning, mobile payments, and so on. Further, NFC enabled handsets can be used to view real time travel information and to purchase transport tickets. Further, the NFC communication is based on RFID standards. Mobile devices are equipped with NFC chips that are capable of sending encrypted data over a small distance. An NFC system normally has an initiator and a target. The initiator generates a Radio Frequency (RF) field that triggers the passive target. The NFC targets normally take the form of tags, stickers, cards, etc. that can store information and do not require a battery to operate.
However, NFC also has certain disadvantages. For example, the RF signal used in the NFC communication can be picked up using an antenna. This can be further decoded which may result in loss of sensitive information. Further, the data transmitted using NFC communication may be destroyed using a suitable device such as RFID jammer. Further, the NFC communication is prone to data modification attacks if not transmitted without proper modulation. Further, when NFC is used for making contactless payments, it may happen that the money could be duplicated. In another case, money may be transferred to another person in turn causing loss of money.
Another disadvantage of the NFC based communication is that it is prone to a man-in-the-middle attack. In this case, an attacker can make independent connections with the NFC users and can control transaction of messages and/or data between the NFC enabled user devices. This kind of attack can critically affect the NFC transactions and security because the data, such as transaction id, password, and so on, get compromised to an unauthorized third party user.
Existing systems use a method of data interleaving for ensuring security in the NFC based transaction systems. Interleaving permits arrangement of data in specific formats. Further, the receiver may de-interleave the information using information on how the data is arranged in the interleaved format. One disadvantage associated with these systems is that a third party may still decode the information after identifying the format in which the data is interleaved.
An existing method for secured data transmission discloses a process of interleaving rows and columns of the interleaved matrix separately. The method ensures secured data transmission by using distinct interleaving sequences. A disadvantage of this method is that it does not provide any mechanism for dynamically changing the interleaving sequence in case of an attack. This may affect the security of the system and may result in data loss.
Accordingly, due to the aforementioned reasons, there is a need to have a method for ensuring data security in NFC communications. Also, the method should be reliable and highly precise to prevent data loss and data leakage.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.